Back to February
by Nam Jinna
Summary: Sungmin sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sejak lama, tapi ia melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang membuatnya menyesal dan ingin mengulang waktu ke 2 tahun yang lalu. Lalu saat kesempatan datang kepadanya, apakah Sungmin akan kembali mengulagi kesalahannya? / Kyumin fanfiction / GS / Oneshoot


-Kyumin fanfiction-

.

.

.

Back to February

By : Nam Jinna

.

.

.

Cast:

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

others

Pairing : KyuMin

Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka dan official pairingnya masing-masing. FF ini murni punyaku (dulu sempet di publish di ffn pake pen name miss lee) tapi ide cerita dari komik karya Aki Mochida yang judulnya Kitty.

Rated : T

Warning :GS, abal, typo, cerita pasaran

Summary: Sungmin sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sejak lama, tapi ia melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang membuatnya menyesal dan ingin mengulang waktu ke 2 tahun yang lalu. Lalu saat kesempatan datang kepadanya, apakah Sungmin akan kembali mengulagi kesalahannya?

Enjoy~ ^^

* * *

Awal Februari. Musim dingin masih setia menemani kota Seoul dengan butiran-butiran salju yang terus saja berjatuhan dari langit. Tapi tidak mengurangi keindahan kota Seoul dan nuansa romantis bulan February yang kata kebanyakan orang merupakan bulan penuh cinta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:: Sungmin pov ::

"Umma aku berangkat", teriakku lalu menutup pintu depan dengan agak kencang. Pagi hari di awal February, salju terlihat menumpuk dimana-mana, hanya warna putih yang terhilat. Aku berjalan santai menuju sekolah, tidak perlu terburu-buru karna jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh.

DEG

Taman itu. Dua tahun yang lalu, tepat pada tanggal 14 Februari di taman itu, dengan ayunan yang bertumpuk salju. 'Apa waktu itu Kyuhyun datang ya? Apa kau masih ingat semuanya kyu?' tanyaku dalam hati.

:: Sungmin pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kyaaa kau lihat ini? Ini manis sekali, bagaimana kalau kita ke toko ini sepulang sekolah?", seorang gadis berseru heboh sambil menunjukkan majalah yang ia pegang kepada kedua temannya. Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk nama gadis itu.

"Hmm aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, lagipula aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Yesungie", jawab gadis yang lain, Kim Ryeowook sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah kekasihnya yang pasti akan terlihat bahagia setelah menerima coklat darinya.

"Minnie, bagaimana denganmu? Valentine ini Minnie mau ngapain?", tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin, gadis yang duduk disebelahnya yang juga tengah memperhatikan majalah yang sedang mereka baca bersama.

"Aku ingin tidur saja dirumah", jawabnya tanpa melepas tatapannya dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak ada gosip tentang Minnie ya, kau tidak punya orang yang disukai?", lanjut Eunhyuk

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:: Sungmin pov ::

"Ngomong-ngomong, tidak ada gosip tentang Minnie ya, kau tidak punya orang yang disukai?", tanya Eunhyuk padaku.

Mati aku. Aku harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak minat dengan hari valentine hahaha", jawabku sambil tertawa hambar. Semoga saja mereka tidak menyadarinya. "Lagipula kita ini sudah siswi tingkat akhir, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu"

"Ya! Jawabanmu sok sekali", balas Eunhyuk sambil mencibir.

"Aku mau tidur, semalaman membuat tugas Park Songsaenim membuatku tidur larut. Hhhaaaaah dinginnya", aku meregangkan tanganku. Menarik kedua tanganku yang bertautan ke atas.

DUKK

Aku merasakan tanganku mengenai pundak seseorang.

"Ah maaf", kataku sambil menengok ke belakang.

EH! Mataku langsung membesar melihat orang itu. Kyuhyun.

"Eh... Anu...", aku mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan panggilanku. Ia langsung berjalan menuju tempat teman-temannya.

"Dia memang tampan", kata Eunhyuk.

"Tahun ini pun, Kyuhyun pasti akan dapat banyak coklat. Ya! Lee Hyukjae, jangan melihat Kyuhyun terus, pikirkan apa yang akan kau berikan nanti untuk ikanmu itu", Ryeowook ikut menimpali.

"Kuberikan makanan ikan juga dia sudah senang kok", jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah Ryeowook.

Aku tidak menyimak lagi perdebatan antara Hyukkie dan Ryeowook. Aku memperhatikan orang itu. Aku hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Hmm pasti seluruh sekolah mengincar Kyuhyun. Dia sudah punya pacar belum ya? Padahal dulu...

"Bukannya kelas satu Minnie sekelas dengan Kyuhyun?", Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bertanya padaku.

"Ah itu... kebetulan saja karna tempat duduk kami berdekatan", jawabku sekenanya. Aku tidak suka cerita dengan teman-temanku tentang hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun.

::** Flashback on** ::

"_Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau lihat PR ku tanpa ijin ya?!"_

"_Iya, memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Jangan seenaknya", balasku sambil memukul kepalanya dengan buku._

"_Kalau ada di atas meja, wajar saja aku melihatnya"_

_Kami selalu bertengar hanya karna hal-hal kecil._

"_Lagi-lagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berantem", ucap seseorang. Aku dan Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan aktifitas kami. Aktifitas saling memukul maksudnya._

"_JANGAN SEENAKNYA!", balas ku dan Kyuhyun bersamaan._

_Aku dan Kyuhyun adalah teman sekelas sewaktu kelas 1, dan kami juga teman bertengkar. Kami selalu bertengkar karna hal-hal kecil, tapi teman-teman sekelas malah menganggap kami teman dekat. Apa mereka tidak punya mata._

_Sehari sebelum valentine, entah apa yang merasuki ku, aku memberanikan diri menelfon Kyuhyun. Saat itu sepulang sekolah, aku berdiri cukup lama di depan telfon umum, sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menelfonnya._

"_Kyuhyun... besok sepulang sekolah, maukah kau datang ke taman?"_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Pokoknya kau harus datang ya!"_

_Aku sudah mengatakannya. Besok tinggal menyerahkan coklatnya saja dan beres deh._

_Tapi..._

_Malamnya aku demam. Demamku sangat tinggi. Umma memberiku obat agar aku segera sembuh. Dan berkat obat itu juga, aku tertidur dengan pulas. Saat terbangun, sudah tanggal 15 Februari._

_Setelah itu, hubunganku dan Kyuhyun merenggang._

:: **Flashback off** ::

:: Sungmin pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan tidur pada saat pelajaranku", Park Songsaenim meneriaki Kyuhyun dari depan kelas.

"Tidak tidak, aku mendengarkan Songsaenim kok", jawab Kyuhyun dengan muka panik.

"Hmm begitu ya. Kalau begitu buktikan semangatmu! Sebagai hukuman, kau harus menjadi panitia album kelulusan!"

"Eh?!"

"Berjuang Kyu!", teriak teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun

"Berisik!", balas Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tepat pada saat itu, pandangan mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik karna Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu yang perempuan... Lee Sungmin, ya kulihat kau serius ingin menjadi panitia album kelulusan. Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, yang laki-lakinya, Cho Kyuhyun dan yang perempuannya, Lee Sungmin. Kalian berdua berjuanglah mulai hari ini!", kata Park Songsaenim yang juga sekalian mengakhiri pelajaran hari itu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:: Sungmin pov ::

Bohong kan? Aku menjadi panitia album kelulusan bersama Kyuhyun? Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?

DEG

"Masuk tidak ya", ucapku pelan sambil memegang gagang pintu kelasku. "Baiklah. Satu.. Dua..Tiga!", lanjutku.

Pandangan mataku tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang bersandar pada meja di depannya. "Ti... Tidur ya", ucapku pada Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja.

Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Semoga saja dia tidak terbangun", ucapku sambil membelai poninya.

"Jangan menyerangku begitu, bodoh!", tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terbangun.

"APA?!", aku tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau telat! Cepatlah sedikit!"

"I... iya", jawabku lemas. Gawat aku hampir menangis.

"Kalau gitu kita mulai dari tema kelas", kata Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa menutupi wajahku dengan buku sambil berpura-pura membaca buku tersebut. Selama dua tahun, aku selalu berfikir, apakah masih ada harapan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Aku merasa benar-benar ditolak.

"Maaf!", Kyuhyun menarik buku yang sedang kubaca.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, aku sudah bicara kasar. Aku akan mengerjakannya dengan baik, jadi jangan berwajah seperti itu", Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"HAHAHAHA! Lucu sekali! Tidak usah berwajah jelek begitu", aku tertawa. Entahlah wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lucu.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin, begitu saja masa tertawa", Kyuhyun menatapku tatapan jengkel.

Tidak bisa kupercaya, seperti mimpi. Sama seperti waktu dulu. Apa kami bisa saling tertawa bersama seperti dulu lagi..?

:: Sungmin pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sungmin-ah bolanya tuh!"

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Ganti angkanya, kau itu wasit"

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin hari ini. Ia tidak konsen mengerjakan apapun, diomelin, diteriaki, tapi senyum tetap saja melekat pada wajah imutnya. Jatuh cintakah?

"Kau mau dipukul ya?", sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. "Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun ya?", yeoja itu bertanya sambil memperlihatkan muka sinisnya kepada Sungmin.

"Menyentuh Kyuhyun, sama saja menantang semua yeoja di sekolah ini. Mau coba-coba ya", kini yeoja lain yang bertanya.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Sama sekali bukan begitu. Aku hanya mengerjakan album kelulusan bersama Kyuhyun"

"Hmm begitu. Awas saja berani menyentuh Kyuhyun kami!", yeoja itu kemudian pergi bersama teman-temannya yang lain, meninggalkan Sungmin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:: Sungmin pov ::

Hampir saja. Menyeramkan sekali yeoja-yeoja itu.

Kalau aku mengatakan aku menyukai Kyuhyun, aku merasa semua kebahagianku juga akan hilang dalam sekejap. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang perasaanku ini kepada teman-temanku. Aku akan menjadi bahan gosip dan mungkin Kyuhyun akan menjauhiku lagi.

Hari ini aku akan melanjutkan pembuatan album kelulusan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Baik! Hari ini kita mengecek karangan teman-teman untuk keperluan album kelulusan", Aku mulai membagi karangan teman-teman sekelas kami menjadi dua bagian. "Aku baca yang bagian yeoja, kau baca yang bagian namja", aku menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Malas nih", Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi kelas, tapi tetap menerima kertas yang kuberikan.

"Harus!", aku memberikan deathgrale terbaikku kepadanya.

:: Sungmin pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wah si Shindong menulis hal yang memalukan. Tulisannya ga berguna", Kyuhyun menahan tawanya

"Ya! Kyu kau tidak boleh seperti itu", ucap Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa. "Aku senang menjadi panitia album kelulusan. Aku bisa melihat kenangan semua anak-anak selama tiga tahun. Ini bisa kusimpan seumur hidup kan", ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm tidak buruk. Boleh juga sekali-sekali melakukan hal begini", Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau baca bagian yeoja kau jadi bisa berkata seperti itu. Para namja tidak beguna semua isinya"

"Ya! Kau tetap harus menghargai mereka Kyu"

'Kalau dilihat, sikap Kyuhyun tidak berubah dari dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi dua tahun yang lalu aku mengajaknya janjian pada hari valentine, pasti perasaanku sudah ketahuan. Apa dua tahun yang lalu dia datang ke taman ya? Apa sekarang dia sedang menyukai sesorang? Saking takutnya, satupun tidak bisa kutanyakan', Sungmin membatin.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

"Lho, sudah jam 6 ya, diluar dugaan bisa selama ini. Hari ini selesai saja ya", Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang setelah beres-beres, sampai besok ya", Sungmin mulai merapikan perkakas yang dipakainya bersama Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku tunggu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang", kata Kyuhyun sambil memakai blazer sekolahnya.

"I... iyaa. Kalau begitu, sekalian bantu beres-beres dong", Sungmin menyerahkan beberapa kertas kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau", Kyuhyun tersenyum jail, tapi tetap menerima kertas yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Kau menyebalkan"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:: Kyuhyun pov ::

Setelah membantu Sungmin merapihkan perkakas yang tadi kami pakai, aku dan Sungmin langsung berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hwaa! Dingin ya. Sepertinya tahun ini akan banyak turun salju. Kyu, kalau sudah numpuk, bagaimana kalau kita main perang salju?"

"Bodoh! Yang punya waktu seperti itu hanya yang sudah jelas mau melanjutkan kuliah demana"

PLUK

Aku melihat Sungmin melemparkan bola salju ke arahku.

"Bodoh!", aku balas melemparkan bola salju kearahnya.

"Aku tidak mau dibilang bodoh oleh orang bodoh!", Sungmin kembali melemparkan bola salju kearahku.

"Berisik! Bodoh bodoh", kami terus saling melempar bola salju seperti anak kecil. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga.

Setelah lelah, akhirnya kami berhenti saling melempar bola salju. Cukup banyak salju yang menumpuk di atas kepala kami.

"Ayo cepat pulang, meski bodoh, tapi tetap bisa sakit kan", aku membersihkan tumpukan salju di atas kepala Sungmin dengan syalku. Setelah kurasa bersih, aku berjalan menduhuluinya, meninggalkan syalku di atas kepalanya.

"Syalnya?", suara Sungmin menghentikan langkahku.

"Cuci dan kembalikan", aku hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaannya. "Belok ke kiri ya?"

"Iya"

Kami kembali berjalan dalam diam

"Ah itu, bagaimana kalau satu kolom lagi untuk pertanyaan di album kelulusan, mengenai cita-cita, juga nilai terjelek yang didapat. Satu lagi mau apa?", aku menghentikan langkahku mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau... siapa orang yang disukai selama tiga tahun?", aku dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Hal seperti itu... apa semuanya mau jawab?"

"Yaaah ga semua murid akan menjawab dengan jujur sih", aku membalikkan tubuhku, kembali membelakanginya. "Tapi pasti.. akan ada seseorang yang dapat menyatakan perasaannya"

"Aku pun... akan dapat kesempatan itu", ucapnya sambil berbisik

"Maaf, kau bilang apa?", aku membalikkan badanku menghadap ke arahnya. Aku merasa mendengarnya berbisik.

"Ti... tidak kok"

"Jangan jalan terlalu jauh begitu"

:: Kyuhyun pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:: Sungmin pov ::

Andai saja saat ini kami bisa bergandengan tangan. Apa sekarang masih sempat? Apa belum terlambat? Sekarang perasaanku lebih mendalam dari dua tahun yang lalu.

Karena hari ini tanggal 12 Februari, berarti lusa adalah hari valentine. Memang tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa "nembak" Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Tapi setelah bulan Maret, aku akan berhenti menjadi panitia album kelulusan, dan jika setelah itu kami masuk universitas yang berbeda... tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan.

Aku harus mengatakannya. Harus berjuang. Aku harus bisa berbicara dengannya sebelum kelulusan nanti. Kurasa ini adalah kesempata yang diberikan Tuhan. Harus kukatakan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kita minta yang lain menulisnya disini, lalu kita tempel pada kertas dasar dan jadi deh!", aku menunjukkan hasil guntinganku pada Kyuhyun. Kulihat dia tidur dengan kepala bersandar di kursi. "Kau lelah?", aku memperhatikan wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Lucu sekali. Kyuhyun terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar. "Ini, kau juga tulis ya", aku menyerahkan kertas berbentuk hati yang baru saja kugunting kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kita berdua langsung tulis sekarang saja ya. Tidak perlu dibawa pulang kan?", ucapnya sambil bersiap menulis.

Padahal besok aku baru mau mengatakannya, aku harus menulis apa?

"Kyuhyun... besok... maukah kau datang sekali lagi... ke taman dua tahun yang lalu?"

Kulihat Kyuhyun berhenti menulis dan menataku. "Taman... dua tahun... pas kapan?"

Aku merasa seperti ditimpa batu seberat ribuan kilogram. Rasanya sakit. Kyuhyun tidak mengingatnya. Air mataku hampir jatuh.

"Begitu ya... ternyata begitu. Hari itu kau tidak datang ya..? Maaf aku hanya heboh sendiri. Aku selalu berharap kau datang", aku sudah tidak dapat membendung air mataku. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kelas.

Salju turun dengan deras dari langit. Dua tahun yang lalu aku memang tidak duduk di ayunan itu. Tapi, aku merasa selama dua tahun aku selalu menanti Kyuhyun disana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**14 Februari**

"Benar-benar. Setiap musim ini Minnie pasti langsung tidak enak badan. Umma berangkat kerja dulu ya. Jangan lupa makan buburmu dan minum obatnya ya", umma mengecup singkat keningku.

Lagi-lagi tanggal 14 Februari yang menyebalkan. Aku meraba keningku. Panas.

'Maaf'

'Tapi pasti akan ada seseorang yang dapat kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya'

'Jangan jalan terlalu jauh begitu'

Semua kata-kata Kyuhyun saat mengantarku pulang terus berputar-putar dikepalaku.

Aku... apa aku akan mengulanginya lagi? Padahal selama dua tahun aku selalu merasa kesepian. Tahun depan pun, tahun depannya lagi pun... apa aku harus melewati hari valentine dengan perasaan begini? Selama dua tahun aku selalu lari tanpa menyatakan perasaanku.

Apapun hasilnya, harus kusampaikan sekarang juga. Pernyataan perasaan, juga ciuman, patah hati sekalipun, aku ingin semua cintaku adalah kau, Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku berlari menuju taman. Sepi, tidak ada seorangpun. Orang bodoh mana yang mau keluar disaat dingin dan turun salju begini. Akulah orang bodoh itu.

Kepalaku pusing. Aku mendudukan tubuhku di ayunan, memejamkan mataku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di terali besi ayunan.

Bodohnya! Aku masih saja berharap.

Kyuhyun, kau ada dimana?

"Jangan tidur di tempat seperti ini", aku membuka mataku. Kyuhyun, dia datang. "Lagipula untuk bertemu, tempat ini terlalu dingin"

Aku masih terpaku menatapnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Kyu... Kyuhyun..."

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah lama, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu Kyu. Mungkin kau sudah tidak ingat, dua tahun yang lalu aku mengajakmu janjian disini", Aku menundukkan wajahku. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah dan juga air mataku yang tanpa terasa mulai mengalir. "Tapi karena sakit, aku tidak bisa datang"

"Saat itu aku... maaf, aku bilang sudah lupa dengan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi itu bohong. Kupikir dua tahun yang lalu kau hanya mengerjaiku dan mempermainkanku. Karena itu... aku tidak mau menunggu seperti itu lagi", Kyuhyun berjongkok di depanku, memainkan salju yang menutupi tanah.

"Sebenarnya selama dua tahun... aku selalu mencintaimu", aku tidak kuat memendamnya lagi. Air matakupun ikut mengalir seiring dengan kalimat cinta kuucapkan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tau kok", kemudian Kyuhyun mencium bibirku lembut.

Nafas yang keluar telah mencairkan musim dingin. Ciumanku, terasa hangat dan menyesakkan... juga manis. Pasti inilah yang namanya cinta.

"Hei demammu lumayan tinggi ya", ucapnya setelah melepas ciuman kami.

:: Sungmin pov end ::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Maret**

"Hei lihat album kelulusan sudah jadi", beberapa yeoja sedang memperhatikan album kelulusan yang baru saja dibagikan wali kelas.

"Itu kenapa sih? Bagian kolom pertanyaan nomor 3?"

"Oh tentang orang yang disukai ya?"

"Waaah ada yang menuliskan nama wali kelas saking tidak tau mau jawab apa", tunjuk salah satu yeoja sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Mana ada yang mau jawab jujur", ucap seorang yeoja lain

"EEEHHHHHH APA MAKSUDNYA INI? Semuanya kesini deh!", sekumpulan yeoja tadi berseru bersamaan dan memanggil teman-temannya yang lain.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Haaah Sepertinya seumur hidup aku akan menanggung malu", Kyuhyun sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Masa sih? Aku sih walau dilihat berapa kalipun akan merasa senang", Sungmin tersenyum manis menatap namjachingunya.

"Bodoh", Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat satu kelas itu heboh? Tentu saja karna Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menempel kertas mereka bersebelahan dengan masing-masing tanda panah yang saling menunjuk.

Orang disukai selama tiga tahun : Cho Kyuhyun.

Orang disukai selama tiga tahun : Lee Sungmin

~END~

* * *

Ini ff oneshoot yang pertama kali aku bikin, pernah di publish pake nama pen ku yang lama, sebelum ganti nama jadi yang ini, terus aku hapus karna ga puas sama ceritanya hehe dan ini aku publish lagi setelah aku rombak di beberapa bagian, semoga pada suka ^^

my lovely stalkernya... nanti ya hehe lagi sibuk banget ngurus fansite dan banyak barang yang dateng bulan ini

Ok yang minat review, kotaknya ada di bawah :D

Follow KiiriKirin

Tumblr kiirikirin . tumblr . com

Kalo ada yang mau personal accountku, coba liat di profile aja ya

Thank you

*bow bow*


End file.
